Chocolate Flavor
by FireKat
Summary: Written for Scribblemoose's 'Flake Challenge'. Leon visits D on Valentines day and gets more than he expects. One shot. LeonD limeyness. Please R&R!


Title: Chocolate Flavor  
  
Author: FireKat  
  
Fandom: Pet Shop of Horrors  
  
Pairing: Leon/D  
  
Rating: R  
  
Comments: possibly a little ooc? Leon visits the Count on Valentines Day. Limey ^_~  
  
Disclaimer: I own nothing! Got it? Nothing!  
  
Written for Scribblemoose's 'Flake Challenge' Flake is a chocolate bar made by the Cadbury Company. It is made in layers and is very flakey and messy. ^_~  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Leon walked into the pet shop, his usual scowl on his face. "Hey Count, you here?" He glanced around the front room, his detective instincts noting the complete lack of customers.  
  
"Oh Detective! How nice to see you," D smiled as he came out from behind a curtain.  
  
Leon grunted. "Sure." He glanced about nervously as his right hand toying with the ribbon on the package he held.  
  
D walked forward to meet him by the door.  
  
"Umm, this is for you." Leon thrust a small package at the Count and looked away, embarrassed.  
  
"Oh! For me?" D smiled like an excited child. Walking over to the counter he set the package down and unwrapped it. "Oh thank you Detective!" He gushed as he viewed several different kinds of candy.  
  
"But surly you meant to give this to a special someone today?" D raised an eyebrow, while grinning that insufferable grin.  
  
"Yea well, you're such a sweet freak I though you'd like it." Leon coughed and looked away.  
  
"How sweet of you to think of me." He smiled sweetly as the detectives face reddened.  
  
D secretly smirked. This constant game of avoidance on Leon's part always amused him. Eyeing the blush, D decided to change the rules of their little game. Lighting a little bowl of incense, he set the stage for a new development.  
  
"Would you like some tea?" he asked, setting out the cups on a tray.  
  
Leon shrugged as he looked around the shop again. "I thought you'd be busier today." He sat down on his usual seat, first checking that the demented goat thing wasn't there.  
  
D set down the tea tray and sat across from the blond detective. "Valentines day is a day for roses and chocolate. Not pets, Detective."  
  
A fine blush dusted across Leon's cheeks. "Well you don't celebrate it anyway, right?"  
  
D smirked over his cup. "Of course I do. Valentines day is a day for celebrating loved ones and friends." He stressed 'loved' and watched the detective squirm.  
  
"Oh." Blue eyes look anywhere but at D.  
  
"Here is your tea." D set the cup down, his fingers lingering around the rim.  
  
Leon coughed a little and took a big swig. "Man is it hot in here?" He looked around the room. Wasn't it a bit hazy too?  
  
"No Detective, it's just you." D smirked over the rim of his cup.  
  
Blue eyes widened and stared.  
  
D demurely sipped his tea and set the cup back down. "How about a snack?" D asked as he stood up.  
  
Leon eyes tracked his every move. He appreciatively eyed the Counts lithe form as he moved. ~He is very beautiful.~ Blond locks flew as he violently shook his head. Where did these thoughts keep coming from? Leon shifted on the couch, and why did it seem so warm all of a sudden?  
  
As the Count came back Leon couldn't deny that he was very elegant. Every move was smooth and graceful.  
  
D set down a little tray with small cakes and the bag of treats Leon had given him. Leon continued to watch as D pulled out several different pieces of candy.  
  
Suddenly one of D's hands flew to his mouth as he gave a little cry of surprise. He had Leon's full attention. "Oh Leon! I love these!" he gleefully proclaimed as he showed him a golden wrapper.  
  
"What is it?" Leon stretched his neck trying to see what was written on the wrapper.  
  
"Oh my, do you not know? It's a Flake bar!" He held out the treat for Leon to see. Blue eyes looked at the shining wrapper sitting on the soft pale hand, then flickered up to meet those beautiful dual colored eyes. Leon would do anything to keep that genuinely happy smile on the Counts face.  
  
Blond locks shook again as he tried to clear his head. Why couldn't he focus on anything but the Count?  
  
"Thank you so much Leon!" D exclaimed as he stood up. Dazed blue eyes followed the graceful form as he came around the table and sat down next to the detective.  
  
"These are from England and are very hard to find in the States," D explained as he opened the wrapper. Leon's eyes were riveted to the slender fingers.  
  
Breaking the treat in half D held it out to Leon. "You must try it." Leon stared, mesmerized by the close contact. His eyes were focused on the Counts soft lips. "Here Leon, try it."  
  
The Counts use of his first name finally registered, but as he opened his mouth to question, he found the chocolate quickly placed there instead. Automatically closing his lips he caught D's retreating finger in a soft caress.  
  
Leon felt like he was melting inside. His mind couldn't focus on anything but the Count. And the delicious chocolate was melting sensuously across his tongue. As he watched, D slowly bit into his own piece and closed his eyes in pleasure.  
  
With a happy little moan the Count ate the rest of the chocolate and then sensuously licked his fingers clean.  
  
Blue eyes were riveted. Leon was becoming rather aroused being so close to D. And the Counts' little moans of delight were not helping. He had always tried to deny his attraction to the beautiful man before him, but at that moment it seemed completely impossible to pretend he didn't desire him.  
  
Smoky eyes turned his way and Leon caught his breath as a pale hand slowly reached out towards him. "You have a little chocolate here, Leon." D gently caressed the lightly stubbled face before him.  
  
Pulling his hand back he delicately licked his finger tip. Leon was practically panting. The haze in the room seemed to curl around the two where they sat. The deeper Leon breathed, the more dazed he felt.  
  
All the world seemed to fade away as he leaned forward. "You have a little... right here." Leon placed his finger against the side of D's lips. As he wiped it away D took his hand and gently swiped the crumb off his finger. A fine shiver ran down Leon's spine.  
  
D leaned even closer. "Is there any more?" he asked with a sultry grin.  
  
Leon suddenly shook his head again and stood up. "W-what is going on?" He looked around, but felt completely lost.  
  
D stood up and stepped right in front of him. "Nothing is going on Leon, you were just pointing out that I had a little chocolate on my face." D stepped in even closer and put a hand on his broad chest. "Is there any more Detective?" That sultry grin was back along with a purring voice.  
  
Leon couldn't focus. D was so close, his lithe body begging to be held. Pouting lips turned towards him; waiting, wanting. With a soft groan Leon gave in and gathered the Count close. He slowly lowered his head to the willing lips before him.  
  
D smiled into the kiss and wrapped his arms around Leon's strong neck. One muscular arm encircled his small waist as the other crept up into his silky hair. Leon's strong fingers caressed his neck as he devoured his lips.  
  
They broke apart panting. Leon's eyes were blank and unfocused. D pressed into him, nuzzling his neck. Leon moaned again as his hands began roaming the Count's supple body. He ran one strong hand under the cheongsam to caress the Count's satiny skin.  
  
"Mmm Leon." D whispered in his ear.  
  
A firm push sent both of them sprawling across the large couch. Leon held D tightly to keep him from falling off. D took the opportunity to attack Leon's neck with nips and kisses.  
  
Long slender fingers found their way under his t-shirt and began to caress. Leon rolled and trapped D between himself and the back of the couch. Strong hands wandered over soft skin while D slowly inched his shirt up.  
  
"Hehe." Leon's eyes bulged when D hit a spot high on his ribs.  
  
"Oh my, are you ticklish there?" D smirked as he ran his finger up and down Leon's side.  
  
Leon twitched and made an odd sound when D slid past that spot again.  
  
"My, my. I will have to remember that." He smirked and then yanked Leon's shirt off with one pull.  
  
Blue eyes glazed over as soft touches sent sparks of pleasure across his skin. He tried to reciprocate, but there was too much material in his way. He pulled at the frogs irritably.  
  
"A frown does not suit you Detective." D smiled as he opened the top fastening. Leon fumbled his way through a few until he could pull the top off of D.  
  
Both men gasped as heated flesh met and hands returned to explore. Leon was just settling in for a long session when D pushed him flat on his back and leaned over his face with a predatory smirk.  
  
Snatching a chocolate off the table, D let it melt in lazy circles all over Leon's firm chest. Then he licked a trail strait from bellybutton to neck. Leon arched as D proceeded to take every trace of chocolate off, using only lips and tongue.  
  
When he finished D hummed appreciatively. "Mmm chocolate detective. My favorite." Dual colored eyes gleamed behind the curtain of his hair.  
  
Leon reached out and pulled D down for a sound kiss. "Mmm, chocolate flavored Count."  
  
D snatched some candy off the table. "Come to my room and I'll show you what else you can do with chocolate." He winked as he stood up.  
  
Leon quickly scrambled up and followed D to the back of the shop. He wasn't sure what he was getting into, but he was sure that if D was involved, it was going to be extraordinary.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Reviews appreciated. 


End file.
